Talk:Lord English/Archive 1
This is the 666th article. That is so fitting. AAAAAAAAAA42 14:08, July 22, 2010 (UTC)AAAAAAAAAA42 His true Identity Is Lord English That's about it. He is not John, or Bec noir, or even Karkat's gladiatorial ancestor. Lord English is, always has been, and always will be, Lord English. He is not someone we have met, and he is not someone we are going to meet. Any chance of us actually meeting him at any point in the comic is extremely low. His sole purpose was as an antagonist alongside the felt for the midnight crew during the intermission. and with exception to snowman and Scratch, both of which are constructs of the game, none of the felt nor English have no interest or involvement with the game. (With exception to English eating the universe frogs after they have died, but that’s it.) Quite simply, English is not a major antagonist, he is not the ultimate goal of the game, he is just a force of nature like any other, content on fiddling around on worlds that have already had the game attack it and eating dead universes. Yes, he may appear in or have some effect on the comic as a whole (but again, unlikely) but until that time, he is neither a major nor an important character. As of the comic as it is /right now/ Lord English is simply a minor character of equal or lesser relevance to the plot as fedorafreak. I would also like to point out that none of this is speculation, merely fact which I have observed as of writing. He may appear, yes. He may become important, yes. But as of this moment he has not, and he is not. And (i think at least) people should stop trying to identify him as one of the mortals we have already met, as doing so is nothing but speculation. Really you believe we will never meet on of the most important characters, really. OF corse i beleive we will meet the important characters. and we allready have. It's just that lord english is not an important character at this time. he might be in the future, but as of now he is not. A horrorterror Is there any chance that Lord English may be a very high ranking Horrorterror? This is supported by the fact that he is a demon (A horror terror) that is beyond time (The realm that the horror terrors occupy has shown to also do this). This would also explain why they hold the server that will summon him. 04:13, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I actually agree with you and I put the Horrorterrors under "the felt" category a while ago. However, I agree with those that would say we have little proof. Loverdesang 04:24, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I thought of this as well, it would seem somehow fitting. Saddly, the evidence is slim at best so it is just a speculation. Nimryel 07:56, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Hands Where does the info on LE's hands come from? I can't see them anywhere. 21:41, September 24, 2011 (UTC) "He is now presumed to be a mutated form of Doc Scratch, as seen at the beginning of Intermission 2." Maybe it was just me but to me it seemed as though he was using 's body a channel for his body to materialise through. Of course we'll probably learn more later that makes it clear. The Light6 07:02, November 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm almost sure "HONK" should not be the caption for Lord English. Shouldn't it be something akin to "HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO OUTRUN ME WHEN I AM ALREADY HERE?", despite the fact that it's been referenced to death? "HONK" doesn't exactly tell us much about him. 01:22, November 3, 2011 (UTC) It's been done - I also fixed the previous user's edit, which had included unsightly "USER BLAH" tags. Ashdenej 16:53, November 6, 2011 (UTC) This page is an eyesore. I'm going to attempt to clean it up in a little bit. Cephalgia 00:35, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :You should have waited for a consensus before removing all of the formatted links. The point is, we have every mention of members of formatted because MSPA has every mention of their names formatted. In other words, the implication is that the formatting is an intrinsic part of their names. :I won't revert your edit outright, simply because it looks like you also tidied up the rest of the page while you were at it, and there's no sense in reverting that, because it's constructive. But if there is not a consensus to remove the formatted links (with due consideration to whether the formats are intrinsic), they will need to be put back. :So, discussion, people? ::That's why I didn't flat out revert it either but yeah the formatting should be restored, however I guess now would be a good of time as any to bring up one thing: Doc Scratch is frequently referred to as just Scratch for short, likewise Lord English is referred to as English for short. Perhaps an extra templates should be added to accommodate the short versions of their names. One of the things being described as an eyesore I presume was all the gifs in the Lord part of Lord English, if he was listed mostly as English that would solve most of the gif/eyesore problem. The Light6 13:37, January 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Got all the speculation and stupidity out. 20:50, January 30, 2012 (UTC)